It's the day
by princess2010
Summary: Leah at Sam & Emily's wedding. Oneshot.


**This is a one shot.**

**It's Leah at Sam and Emily's wedding. **

**Tell me what you think? (:**

Today's the day. Emily and Sam's wedding. I have been preparing for this day. Ever since I imprinted, its easier. To look at them, I mean. I love them both as family. I don't forgive them for the pain but things are better. I am singing. I am the maid of honor so I should, right?… Whatever. I am.

Seth doesn't want me to sing the song I'm singing, but my imprint does. My imprint gets, what my imprint wants. It used to be mine and Sam's song, I sang it to him when we were crowned king and queen of La Push high school. That was a long time ago…

Anyways, I got to pick out my dress. Alice gave me the money seeing as I did have enough. The dress is a light purple and it stops at the knees, flaring out. The back of it is cut low on my back. I am wearing high heels so that adds like six inches but I don't care. My hair is curled and my imprints jaw is on the floor.

"You okay?" I ask, worry covering my voice. Apparently that snapped him out of it. He looked me in the eyes and they were filled with love. I smiled and raised my head slightly. He is the best man, seeing as he is Sam's best friend.

"You're…there's not a word…breathing taking doesn't cover it but its pretty close," he says, thinking to himself. I roll my eyes and start heading out the bathroom to go the gazebo where Sam was. I needed to talk to him before this.

"I'll be back," I say, smiling at my amazing man. He smiles and nods. I walk into the gazebo and see Sam in front of a mirror, looking at himself. He turns around, messing with his tie, then stops. His mouth his the floor. I roll my eyes and walk up to him.

"You're worse then Seth," I say, fixing his tie. He looks me in the eyes and smiles slightly.

"You look beautiful, Lee-Lee," he says. I smile and look at his tie.

"There," I say, patting down his tie. He turns around to look at himself in the mirror. I stand beside him.

"It's the big day. The wedding day," he says. I roll my eyes and slap him in the back of the head.

"No duh. It is kind of weird though, you know? I mean, if someone would've told me three years ago that you weren't going to marry me, I'd probably kick them," I say, walking back to the opening. Sam and Emily were having their wedding on the beach, like we were supposed too, I smelled the ocean water and smiled.

I turned around and see his eyes filled with regret. I shrug and wipe the tear coming down my face. It wasn't a sad tear, I was really happy for Sam.

"I'm happy for you, you know. I loved you and I hated you and now I love you again. I'm happy that you're happy. That's all I've ever wanted. Tell Emily congratulations on the baby," I say, starting to leave. "Take care of yourself."

"You too, Lee."

"Bye, Sam."

"Bye, Leah." I wiped the tear and walked out of there with a smile on my face. I wasn't saying bye to him, per se. I was saying bye to what we were. What we used to be. What we never could be again. I was finally happen and I could finally do that.

"You ready?" My imprint asks, worry in his eyes. I nod and take his arm. He leads me to Emily's gazebo. I peak my head in and see that all of the ladies are dressed is dressed.

About fifteen minutes later, we had to get the show on the road. First was Paul and Rachel and everyone following not too long after. It was our turn and everyone gasped at my appearance. I smiled sweetly at my mom, Charlie, and Billy in the front row. Soon enough, Emily was coming down the beach and soon after, she was going back down with Sam. I smiled and too my mans hand.

"Ready to get this party started?" I ask. He nods and we start walking with everyone back to Emily's house. Emily and Sam took a limousine around La Push and then they would be home. We arrived and everyone sat down. Emily and Sam stepped into the house and everyone cheered. Soon after, my imprint stood up and gave Sam his speech. It was a poem.

"Getting married means you'll have someone's hand to hold. Even when you're feeling sick; even when you're feeling old. It means when you sit down to eat, someone will be there, so you won't have to tell your day to an empty chair. It means that you can have some kids just like a mom and dad, and play with them all afternoon, except when they are bad. it means that when you need some help, someone will help out, someone always near to you so you won't have to shout. But best of all is when it's time to turn out all the lights; you won't have to be alone those long and scary nights. So even though you don't have toys, you don't have to care; once you're married, you can be each other's teddy bear!" I thought it was cute, and everyone laughed and 'clicked' they're glasses. It was my turn…

I stood up and took the microphone the DJ offered me. I got my guitar and sat in my seat I set up and placed the microphone on its stand. Right in front of Sam and Emily. I smiled at them. Emily was leaned up in her seat her head in her head. Sam had on hand on her back and the other on the table, holding his head up. I spoke into the microphone.

"This song to you two. You guys are amazing," I started to strum the first few notes and Sam had recognition cross his face, along with sadness and a touch of regret. I smiled and looked down at my guitar before I started singing.

_I still remember this momentIn the back of my mindThe time we stood with our shaking handsThe crowds in stands went wildWe were the kings and the queensAnd they read off our namesThe night you danced like you knew our livesWould never be the sameYou held your head like a heroOn a history book pageIt was the end of a decadeBut the start of an age_

Emily started crying.

_Long live the walls we crashed throughAll the kingdom lights shined just for me and youI was screaming, "long live all the magic we made."And bring on all the pretendersOne day we will be remembered_

I started crying.

_I said remember this feelingI passed the pictures aroundOf all the years that we stood there on the sidelinesWishing for right nowWe are the kings and the queensYou traded your baseball cap for a crownWhen they gave us our trophiesAnd we held them up for our townAnd the cynics were outragedScreaming, "this is absurd!"'Cause for a moment a band of thieves in ripped up jeans got to rule the world._

Sam started crying.

_Long live the walls we crashed throughAll the kingdom lights shined just for me and youI was screaming, "long live all the magic we made."And bring on all the pretendersI'm not afraid_

Oh no, everyone was crying.

_Long live all the mountains we movedI had the time of my lifeFighting dragons with youI was screaming, "long live the look on your face,"And bring on all the pretendersOne day we will be remembered_

This wasn't what I planned.

_Hold on to spinning aroundConfetti falls to the groundMay these memories break our fall?_

My imprint is crying, shit.

_And you take a momentPromise me this:That you'll stand by me foreverBut if God forbid, fate should step inAnd force us into a goodbyeIf you have children somedayWhen they point to the picturesPlease tell them my nameTell them how the crowds went wildTell them how I hope they shine_

He smiles at me, reassuringly.

_Long live the walls we crashed throughI had the time of my life with you_

I smiled back and look at Emily and Sam.

_Long, long live the walls we crashed throughAll the candlelight shined just for me and youAnd I was screaming, "long live all the magic we made"And bring on all the pretendersI'm not afraid_

This is weird.

_Singing long live all the mountains we movedI had the time of my lifeFighting dragons with you_

First open singing went well…

_And long, long live the look on your faceAnd bring on all the pretendersOne day we will be remembered!_

Everyone cheered for me and I nodded as I got up and gave gave to microphone and guitar to the DJ. My man came and kissed. I kissed him and back, then buried my face in his broad shoulders.

"That was amazing," he whispered in my ear. I involuntary shivered. He chuckled.

"Leah…" Emily sobbed. I looked up and smiled brightly. "I love you Emmy. I wish you and Sam the best," I say, and leave. I couldn't handle it anymore. I walk out the backdoor, my imprint following behind me. We made it to the back porch and sat there. He looked at me, expectantly.

"You still love him?"

"I love you," I say, rubbing his cheek with my hand.

"I know," he said. He rested his face on my hand and put his hand over top of my.

"You're still hurting?"

"Not anymore. You made me forget about all that," I say, smiling. He smiled back and I stood up and fixed my dress. I looked down and there my man was…on one knee.

_Oh SHIT!_

My mouth dropped and he laughed, nervously.

"I love you Leah, you are amazing and beautiful and funny and witty and I love everything about you. I want to claim you as mine and I want it noticeable when I'm away. I don't plan on being away, ever. I promise to never leave you, or hurt you, or anything of the nature. I love you so much, will you marry me?" Wow. That was expected. I gasped and sat there for about two-point-five seconds; then I smiled widely and nodded.

"Yes Jacob, I will marry you."

**R&R. (;**


End file.
